A new Threat
by moorer002
Summary: Wongs family have set their sights on the enforcers and the chans race to prevent.


JCA

Chow moaned and straightened his back only to slump against the wall in disbelief how had it come to this? After the Drago incident the enforcers had been let off the hook on the condition they help Uncle in his shop whenever they were required. Chan had started teaching them proper martial arts but now he stared at his most recent practice opponent in disbelief.

Jade smiled as Chow picked himself up off the floor in evident pain "you alright?" she asked curiously tilting her head to one side.

"Oh sure nothing a doctor can't fix?" Chow replied forcing himself up to his feet once more. Ever since they had helped out in Uncle's rare finds he had ended up babysitting Jade while Ratso and Finn did all the muscle work keeping the store tidy and finding things for costumers. Personally he thought watching Jade was the harder job of the two but had learned to keep this opinion to him self.

The other enforcers hadn't been all too pleasant to be around lately mostly because Jade kept forcing him to shirk his duties in favour of playing with her. Tohru had left to study abroad and phoned regularly but it wasn't the same she was restless and missed her friend though Chow had a nagging feeling he was her substitute friend.

"Cool now that practice is over let's go rollerblading" Jade smiled grabbing his hand and yanking him out the door. Chow stifled a protest and followed with false vigour trying to keep his spirits up after all it was only 9:00 in the morning and her bed time was only thirteen hours away. Uncle gave them weekends and Fridays off but never complained of shirked duties since it kept Jade out of his hair and her school marks had simply skyrocketed.

The rest of the day would stretch on forever it seemed as he was dragged over to the park only that was when all hell broke loose. Chow hadn't counted on Charlie, Frank and Rocco waiting for them patiently hockey sticks in hand.

"C'mon Uncle Chow you be the goalie" Charlie smiled brightly already thrusting the goalie stick into his hands and giving him a quick shove into the net.

Temari sighed and opened her eyes today was the day, her idiot brother had failed to prove himself but that was nothing new. Doloan Wong had yet to escape prison and still blubberingly begged his sister to free him before their parents found out. She wasn't that tactless however, reveal her self for her idiot brother, give up the element of surprise no way.

She had found watching humans to be fascinating it was the best way to locate a weakness and the enforcers were no different. She winced sympathetically when a particular puck hit Chow in the lower zone. Then she smiled darkly as he was bombarded by more pucks shot by oblivious children.

"Hey Chow what're you doing on the ground your supposed to block the pucks" Finn called out as he and Ratso strolled up leisurely neither one of them in the least sympathetic.

"Hey Finn can we go get a donut?" Ratso begged as childish as ever.

"Come on kids we'll treat you to lunch" Finn nodded.

The four children cheered and raced for Finn's car excited.

"Hey Uncle Chow aren't you coming?" Charlie asked turning to look having just remembered.

"That's alright you go ahead and have fun" Chow waved away the concern standing up as quickly as possible and forcing the pain back.

Charlie nodded and raced to catch up with the others indifferent as always. Chow grunted in pain and leaned back against the net trying to catch his breath how had this happened? After a few minutes he turned to head for the antique store only to find he wasn't in the park and he wasn't alone.

Temari smiled coldly from her throne as he looked around in disbelief and fear this was going to be fun. Chow had raced for a window and was not all that pleased or assured to see swirling mist outside. He hurried to climb out and found himself levitated and drawn over to the center room where Temari waited.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you my pet those mists are more then just show" Temari chuckled slipping her hand into his coat pocket and removing his cell phone she tossed it into the air and it magically flew out into the mist where it promptly disintegrated into nothing.

Chow gawked and started to full out panic trying to run even as he floated in the air by Temari's will.

"Now my pet I have need of your services" she said beckoning towards the cauldron where Ratso and Finn could be seen.

"Like what?" Chow asked blankly having realised he wasn't going anywhere.

"Call your friends" she instructed as the cauldron flew over to them.

"Don't mean to point fingers lady but you disintegrated my phone" Chow protested only to cry out as he landed on the ground hard.

"Speak to the cauldron my pet and you'll see, read this" She thrust a parchment into his hand and then thrust him towards the cauldron.

"Oh alright already stop pushing I'm obviously not going anywhere" Chow huffed.

Finn scowled and leaned back against the seat where was Chow the old man would have his head if he didn't show up soon. His phone rang incessantly for a few minutes then he picked up "hello"

"Finn listen man could you give me a ride" Chow asked the cauldron shocked it had worked though he didn't let on.

"Dude where are you? The old guy looks like he's going to flay us alive" Finn demanded his attention immediately grabbed.

"Really how many times has he hit you so far?" Chow asked genuinely interested.

"At least forty three where are you" Finn replied struggling not to laugh outright.

"Yikes, think you can get away to give me a lift? I caught the wrong bus and I've ended up at an old farmers market" Chow replied acting as normal as possible.

"Yikes I'll get the car hopefully no one will notice my disappearance" Finn stood up and exited the store through the back.

"Thanks man this is embarrassing do me a favour don't tell anyone about this, this pig is giving me the 'look' and I don't think it's female" Chow sighed as if in relief.

"I'll be there soon as I can" Finn replied climbing into his car and heading out of the parking lot.

"Take the back roads the locals have been complaining about some sort of accident" Chow suggested as if it to be helpful.

"Thanks man I'll see you" Finn replied then hung up.

"A little off topic there weren't you" Temari scowled as the cauldron returned to its previous place.

"I thought you wanted realism, don't want him catching onto your plans whatever they are" Chow smiled sheepishly backing away from her.

"I don't tolerate disobedience my pet you would do well not to improvise in the future" Temari scowled.

"Alright understood no improvising understood won't happen again" Chow backed up against the wall.

"You bet it won't" she snarled.

Finn scowled and mentally berated himself for taking the advice he didn't know where he was. Chow was the weapons expert, Ratso was the expert on shortcuts and Finn himself was more of a small time planner.

Humiliated he stopped the car in defeat and pulled out the map, he should have gotten better directions.

There was something iffy about Chow's story though it was silently nagging at the back of his mind.

Then it hit him Chow didn't use public transportation if it wasn't Finn's car it was a cab. He'd been tricked, swindled even and now he was lost. He clambered out of his car and started towards the trunk only to find him-self in a rich throne room.

He did a double take as he watched Chow hanging over a large pot of boiling water with this strange hag pulling all the shots. "Chow what's going on?" Finn called out racing over to help.

Temari didn't budge "you'll have to catch up later" she beckoned with her free hand and Finn ran smack into a door. He raced for the window and peering through the mist saw a glimpse of the throne room.

Chow watched Finn disappear and then his focus returned to the scalding water.

"Do you understand now my pet improvising is a strict no, do it again and there'll be a worse punishment" Temari called out laughing maniacally.

"Yes I got it orders are orders understood I'll make certain Finn gets the message" he squawked silently praying she'd stop scaring him senseless.

"Better much better" she smiled showing rotten teeth which he had to suppress a gag reflex.

She released the rope and he fell towards the water landing on top of Finn in a room filled with dead grass.

"Dude are you alright" Finn asked straightening up and then grimacing as Chow hit the ground once more hogtied. Finn reached over and after slipping his pocket knife out cut the ropes so his friend could stand up.

"Yeah thanks man the hag is just tearing at my last nerve" Chow moaned standing up.

"No big the boiling water can do that how long were you up there?" Finn shrugged sympathetically.

"Seven and a half hours but the water wasn't the problem it's the fact that she keeps calling me-"Chow started to explain.

"Oh pet dinnertime" Temari interrupted.

"Wonderful" Chow forced a smile.

"You've explained the rules" she smiled hideously backing Chow into a corner.

Chow opened his mouth but nothing came out and Finn quickly came to his aid.

"Clear as crystal you don't have anything to worry about" Finn smiled a fake smile.

"Good goodnight pet" Temari turned and left the room the door closing behind her and stale bread appearing on the floor.

After they were certain she was gone he looked over dumbfounded and asked "she's calling you pet?"

"Like clockwork would you like to know the rules before she makes a reappearance?" Chow slumped down against the wall devastated.

"I think that would be a good idea" Finn nodded picking the bread up.

"You don't want it throw it out the window" Chow smiled weakly.

"Why?" Finn asked puzzled.

"She doesn't use flour" Chow replied.

"What does she use?" Finn asked blankly.

"Spider eggs" Chow replied.

Finn threw it out the window fast and sat next to Chow.

Ratso peered into the kitchen "hey Chow Jade's looking for you" he commented oblivious to the obvious fact that it was empty.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh! Why are you talking to furniture?" Uncle demanded from the next room over as on top of everything as always.

Confused Ratso turned to look around the kitchen and then bewildered "hey where is everyone" he asked feeling spooked for some reason.

"They haven't come back yet, Finn slipped out to go pick Chow up after he took the wrong bus but they've yet to return" Jackie had come up behind him and waited patiently and silently.

Ratso started laughing "that's funny Chan" he smiled.

"It's not funny it's the truth Finn called and explained the mishap on his way to pick Chow up" Jackie protested.

"That can't be true Chow either gets a ride from Finn or a cab he doesn't use public transportation" Ratso shook his head firmly.

"What!!!!!!!" Jackie cried out in disbelief.

"The only time he took a bus he couldn't keep his lunch down threw-up in an old lady's hand bag" Ratso explained still smiling.

"How do you know this?" Jackie asked.

"I was there when it happened, our first official mission from Valmont forced us to take a bus and after that he wasn't allowed to take the bus anymore" Ratso replied.

"This couldn't get any worse" Jackie moaned.

"Well actually it could because it was during the whole bus fiasco that we found Shendu. Now a day when one of us turns up missing it's usually just a matter of time before who ever or whatever caught him goes after the others" Ratso smiled.

"What? How do we find them?" Jackie asked.

"Tracking chip implanted in Chow's glasses, Valmont figured it would be the easiest way to locate us" Ratso replied proudly.

"How come you never mentioned it before?" Jackie asked slightly dumbfounded.

"Oh well we didn't think it was necessary cause he was always being dragged around by Jade" Ratso shrugged.

"This is a problem right?" Ratso asked tentatively when Jackie didn't say anything.

"Quickly Jackie we must do reeea-search" Uncle cried out from behind making both men jump in surprise.

"Yes Uncle, but first I'd better alert captain black" Jackie pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to press in the number.

"Hot-cha whose watching the store?" Uncle demanded having just realized that the three of them were in the kitchen.

"Thank you for shopping at Uncles rare finds have a nice day" Jade smiled at the latest costumer with a sincere smile plastered on her face.

The costumer nodded in delight and left, Uncle stared dumbfounded and Ratso started laughing.

"Hey Chow taught you his secret to the sincere smile... you've really mastered it" Ratso nodded approved.

Jackie and Uncle both moaned in unison one from sympathy the other from past experience. The trick had created many problems and neither had been to intent on learning the trick when offered.

Jade however beamed proudly at the praise.

Temari leaned back in her throne furious how had that fact escaped her? She'd been so careful with her plans, watched the enforcers for years but now this news could upstart everything.

She pursed her lips together and thought back over the plans and things she'd seen over the years. The time the Shadow khan had spanked the foursome had been hysterical especially how they had ran like crazy for the car only to be beltless.

Now she motioned for the scene to change to the time they had turned on her brother and scowled deeper. The scene once more changed to the time they had been turned into his dark chi warriors and then it hit her.

That was why the change hadn't stuck he had been so smug and confident the magic had simply shelled them not changed them. The entire mess was because of her sniveling brother!

Her eyes narrowed and with a flick of her wrist a communication image appeared hovering in the center of the room.

"Temari you called" her grandfather smiled.

"My idiot brother has up scaled the family plans grandfather" she replied.

"Where is he?" Grandfather scowled in a low dangerously menacing way.

"High security prison, he's been caught and his powers removed" Temari explained.

"Those powers were hard to gain and you mean to tell me he's managed to lose them?" her grandfather asked incredulously.

"Lost to the void forever" Temari shook her head pitying the loss of the powers.

"Blast" her grandfather snarled.

"I told you I should have handled it, now because he was overconfident we've lost a great deal of power forever and shall lose even more when he gets out and requests his powers returned" Temari huffed.

"Yes perhaps you should have, I'll deal with him personally you see what can be done to secure the plans" her grandfather ordered.

"Of course grandfather as you request" Temari nodded her head in obedience.

"I see you've been practicing your shape shifting very well done you truly are the family prodigy. How are your 'guests' doing your pet is to your liking?" her grandfathers tone changed so swiftly she had to smile.

"Thank you grandfather, I sincerely enjoy my pet however as I am restricted to this form until the third is retrieved I can risk no simple pleasures with him. With the plans going up in smoke it will be longer still" Temari acknowledged the praise and scowled.

"Perhaps not my dear the three must change at the same time however your brother has provided us with an immediate source of opportunity" Her grandfather chuckled lightly.

"I thought Gan, Ren, Zhen and Chui ceased to exist with Wong's defeat" Temari protested stunned.

"Where the powers go they go but it'll take some time, they can still perform a single task and I believe this qualifies as an emergency. I shall have the third retrieved then I shall release their essence to return to its original source, the powers my idiot grandson lost" her grandfather smiled.

"You need not waste the task I may yet come up with another source to obtain the third" Temari protested weekly.

"Nonsense my dear your happiness would not waste the task" Grandfather laughed outright.

"Grandfather you spoil me" Temari smiled.

"You would expect otherwise, get some rest love I will see to it the third is retrieved and arrives by morning" her grandfather winked at her and then cut the connection.

Temari sighed and headed for her rooms passing a hallway mirror she stopped and frowned, this form was depressing. If all had gone according to plan she'd have her pet wholly and unconditionally by now and be her true self not this thing.

Sighing in resignation she made her way to her bed chambers slipped inside the blankets and slept peacefully.

Ratso stiffened a yawn and rested his head against the counter solemnly the graveyard shift was boring as hell, how could Chow stand it night after night?

Finn usually dealt with costumers, Ratso tidied up and Chow worked graveyard shift. He stiffened as the candle was suddenly lit and leaning over gave it a good look, was the old man practicing magic?

The flames hue was black and he shook his head was he imagining things?

Thick blue smoke poured off of its flames and he found himself backing away, mere minutes later it formed into the very four beings he never thought he'd see again... the dark chi warriors.

The fight was swift and he was overcome, then they dissolved into smoke and the store was empty. There was no trace of the fight or the unexpected visitors which had made fast their tasks completion.

Daolon Wong lay on his prison bed and sighed dejected leave it to Temari to make things difficult for him. The powers he'd been given had been unbelievable but now escape was a futile hope as he was in special lockdown.

The old fool came in once every two weeks to refresh the good chi magic which in turn prevented his escape. The only family members who could assist him were his twin Temari and his grandfather. The threesome stuck together as they were all that remained of their family.

It was a great shock for him when a communication portal opened and his grandfather's angry face appeared.

"Grandmother how nice to see you" he gulped then paled having realized what he had just said.

"You impudent fool the family plans have been unraveled due to your failure" His grandfather snapped.

"Give me another chance I can fix this" he begged.

"You've had your chance I'm done with you, pester either of us again and feel my wrath" and then the portal closed leaving Wong feeling numb.

His worst fear had come true what powers he'd had his grandfather had reclaimed. He was alone now and there was no hope left, desolate he covered his face and only then realized that without his shape shifting abilities he was forever trapped within this hideous form.

Ratso woke up and found Finn and Chow leaning over him worried.

"You okay dude?" Finn asked as he sat up and shook his head to clear it.

"Yeah where are we?" Ratso nodded looking around the room and then at the grass.

Finn opened his mouth to explain only to land face first in the grass when the hag summoned Chow once again.

"Where'd he go?" Ratso asked confused.

Finn sighed and explained in detail everything he had missed out on.

"She's calling him pet" Ratso laughed.

"Yeah it's pretty pathetic" Finn snickered.

"So uh what now?" Ratso asked.

"We wait in all the time I've been here the only room I've seen besides this one is the throne room and it was only a glimpse" Finn shrugged.

"Oh what about Chow?" Ratso asked.

"Dude you do not want to know" Finn replied shuddering at the thought.

Chow stumbled backwards into one of the support posts and tried unsuccessfully to wipe the lipstick imprint off his neck just what had he ever done to her?

"Come now my pet don't be so uncharismatic" she smiled crookedly at him appearing right in his face.

"Listen lady why don't you just let us go we're not henchmen for hire anymore we've converted so there's no reason to keep us" Chow started to back away and found himself pressed against the wall.

"I'm aware of the conversion pet but I don't care it's not the real you" she snickered backing him further into another corner.

"You know I'm dating someone right so this is all uncalled for" Chow desperately tried to reason with her.

"Then I suppose she'll just have to be dumped" Temari reasoned.

"Not happening" Chow retorted.

"Oh it most definitely is and you'll be the one to do it if you need time to agree you three can work for your keep" she snapped her fingers and Finn and Ratso appeared on either side of him.

Both of them desperately tried to run in different directions and all three hit the ground hard as the chains that held them together tripped them up.

"The library needs organizing and cataloguing" she said and dismissively walked away.

"Chores" Finn moaned.

"Hey look at it this way at least we'll get to see the sights" Ratso grinned only to get glared at by the other two.

"Dude this is not sightseeing" Finn sighed.

"How come you've got lipstick on your neck" Ratso asked his attention on Chow.

"It just will not come off" Chow grumbled rubbing at it in vain.

"Okay it's unanimous she is a hundred times worse than Tarakuda, Wong, Shendu, Drago and Valmont all put together" Finn sighed

"Not to mention Black" Ratso added.

"Is it gone?" Chow asked fervently.

"No" Finn and Ratso replied feeling rather ill at the thought of being kissed by her.

"Let's get this over with which ways the library?" Finn asked finally.

"That hall" Chow replied pointing towards a gloomy crumbling looking hallway.

"Great think they'll be serving Lasagna?" Ratso beamed.

"Dude it's a library not a cafeteria" Finn groaned as the three picked them-selves up off the floor and headed for the library.

"So it might have cook books" Ratso shrugged obliviously.

"What good is a cookbook when we don't know how to cook?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah" Ratso nodded slowly.

"Please don't remind me of food I had to skip breakfast" Finn moaned.

"I can't help it Finn I'm hungry" Ratso complained indignantly.

Both stumbled into Chow as the small man came up short and dejected sighs escaped their lips as they took in the chaotic filthy sight of the library.

"Jackie what is taking so long?" Uncle called out angrily from his study.

"Just one moment Uncle I'm getting the security tape" Jackie called back.

"Do not sass Uncle" Uncle snapped back.

"I'm not sassing you Uncle please keep it down Jade has a fever" Jackie sighed entering the study tape in hand.

Popping it into the machine Jackie hit play and the two watched the events that had transpired the night before.

"Dark chi warriors Jackie call cab" Uncle ordered after the film ended.

"Yes Uncle but where are we going?" Jackie asked confused.

"To pay a visit to Daolon Wong" Uncle replied grabbing his lizard and striking a heroic pose.

"Okay" Jackie sighed picking up the phone "but first I'll call captain Black and ask him to come watch Jade."

"Look its simple I've no idea what you are talking about you cad" Daolon Wong scowled indignantly from the interrogation room.

"Someone has visited you tell us who" Uncle insisted stubbornly.

"Am I to assume the bumbling trio is missing?" Wong asked smugly.

"Do you not want revenge for removal of all powers" Uncle asked ignoring the dark chi wizards question pointedly.

Wong opened his mouth to refuse then fell silent chances were that sending them after his family would get them killed so he relented a little.

"I'm not your concern fool it is my grandfather and sister you have to worry about" Wong snickered.

"Jackie we must prepare" Uncle called out grabbing Jackie by the upper arm and out the door leaving guards to take Wong back to his cell.

Wong internally beamed so it wasn't death by his hands but it was revenge just the same.

Temari's fist hit the throne armrest hard "Damn it" she screeched.

A communication portal opened and her grandfather smiled broadly "something wrong?" he asked

"Wong just told the old fool of our existence" she replied.

"That could present a problem" her grandfather agreed.

"How weak do they need to be to be altered completely?" Temari asked.

"It depends entirely on what state they're in, have they eaten properly?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Rested peacefully?" he asked.

"No" she replied.

"Ah now is the perfect time it would seem" He smiled.

"Their cleaning the library should I stop them?" she asked.

"No prepare the spell first when you're ready head to the spell room and bring them along" He smiled his teeth sharp and dripping with rot.

"Yes grandfather" she nodded in understanding and the portal dissipated.

Temari quickly made her departure from the throne room.

Finn scowled and sat down on the floor exhausted why did this keep happening to them? One villain after another even now after they had converted they were villain magnets and this one seemed worse somehow. He suspected it might have something to do with her unusual obsession with Chow though he wasn't positive.

Ratso sat down beside him out of breath and asked wearily "how many book cases have we done?"

"One" Finn replied.

"How many more do we have to do?" Ratso asked.

"Dude I have no idea how many cases there are and I don't particularly care" Finn sighed.

"Guys I think we have a problem" Chow started backing up and promptly tripped over his friends.

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"That" Chow replied pointing towards the doorway where a large black vortex had appeared and was now moving towards them

"That certainly qualifies as a problem" Finn agreed turning to look.

"Uh-oh" Ratso added.

"Uncle what is going on?" Jackie inquired confused as Uncle piled one item after another in his nephew's arms.

"Daolon Wong is no more a threat then the enforcers now that his magic has been taken from him as compensation. It is however with his twin sister Temari that our problem is centered upon, she is the mastermind. Once we locate her we shall locate Finn, Ratso and Chow" Uncle replied heading over to a nearby cupboard where he stacked a large selection of boxes. He pulled a bunch out and then an exquisite cauldron which seemed to have a heavenly aura.

"What is that Uncle?" Jackie asked bewildered.

"Chi Master Fongs cauldron he left it to me in his will" Uncle replied dragging it into the center of the room.

For the next twenty minutes Jackie watched Uncle add one ingredient after another to the cauldron. He felt it was strangely absurd that there was no fire yet it melted everything down. After what seemed like forever Uncle began filling viles with the liquid and plugging them up.

He slipped them into his satchel then hit Jackie "Jackie what are you doing standing there the enforcers are in great danger" Uncle complained blithely.

"But Uncle how are we going to find them?"Jackie asked following Uncle out of the store.

"What do you mean how do we find them we take the bus" Uncle retorted indignantly leading the way to the nearest bus stop.

The ride was quick and after getting off Uncle led the way up a dense path with Jackie following obligingly. At the end of the path Jackie stared in shock at the large stone fortress in awe.

"What is this place?" he asked this hadn't been here before.

"Temari's home, to alter a location of anyone in the dimension it must move to specified location. Don't just stand there we must move quickly" Uncle snapped hitting Jackie once again then triumphantly he started for the structure at a gait that would rival any soldiers.

Jackie obligingly followed once again and helped Uncle open the doors "Jackie deal with the armor" Uncle ordered pointing back down the steps at the armor lined on either side.

Jackie turned confused and watched in growing dismay as one by one the armor started moving and then all at once started charging.

Jackie ran like crazy in the other way and Uncle slipped into the front hall unnoticed.

The portal dissolved and the trio were shocked to see Temari standing in front of them.

"Hey miss hag what's going on here?" Finn asked as the trio surveyed Temari's strange jerky movements. They hurried to their feet and watched as she turned to them her eyes glowing eerily and then with a wave of her hand the library was replaced by a spacious room where a large cauldron sat boiling a hideous liquid.

Temari ignored the question and started muttering the spell while advancing on the threesome backing them towards the cauldron and into a previously un-noticed circle of herbs on the floor. They jumped and watched the circle flare up in black flame, eerie wind whistling all around.

The smoke from the cauldron turned black and thick drifting over to the circle electricity snapping. It swirled around them inching closer with every passing moment and then all at once the wall blew inwards revealing Uncle a broken vile seen amidst the rubble.

"Hot-cha not while Uncle's here" he cried out hurling yet another vile at the smoke which changed from black to white. He threw another vile at the circle and the black faded to white.

In a fit of rage Temari fired a blast of magic at Uncle which promptly bounced off the circle and struck the ceiling with tremendous force.

Jackie dodged beneath the axe and it sliced another armor in half, then he ducked down and around another which quickly hit the ground with a large clatter. He looked around and found to his horror there were no others he could use to shield himself and so he bolted racing around back with the armor clanking behind him.

The axe swinging carelessly behind him yet with astounding precision slicing through hedges and statues alike. He ducked into the back door and sprinted past multiple hallways towards a near invisible door. The armor followed him through it's head knocked off by the low door frame.

Temari rolled to a stop on the ground looking quite unhappy and glared as Uncle made a beeline for the enforcers.

She winced slightly and all at once the enforcers flew towards the ceiling in a full out panic. Uncle, prepared for such a move threw yet another vile at her cauldron and it erupted in white flame, she could almost hear her grandfather crying out.

Jackie dashed into the room armor swinging blindly without its helmet and flipped over Temari's head. Taken by surprise Temari blasted the armor the excess from the blast rebounding off the circle sailed towards Jackie who quickly grabbed a shield and bounced it at Temari whose attention had diverted to Uncle as he attempted to free the enforcers.

Temari cried out in pain and stumbled back through a void like portal courtesy of her grandfather, the enforcers landing in a pile on the ground.

Uncle beamed from ear to ear "that was very good plan" he smiled proudly as the enforcers struggled to disentangle themselves. The structure disappeared and left no traces of its visit except for the chains that still held the enforcers together. Uncle pulled out his last vile and poured it on the chains which promptly shimmered out of existence.

"Maybe we should make files on all these instances" Jackie suggested as Finn, Ratso and Chow stood up.

"What files we know nothing of the incident" Uncle demanded hitting Jackie.

"Where are we?" Ratso asked looking around the field perplexed.

"Easy dude in the middle of nowhere" Finn replied kicking at a rock.

"We must return to shop Jackie where is the bus stop" Uncle demanded turning to his nephew.

"Chow gets sick using buses" Ratso protested weakly.

"Ten minute bus ride" Uncle replied waving away the concern.

"Thank you for shopping at Uncle's rare finds please come again" Uncle smiled as the costumer left.

"Chow called in sick again just thinking of the bus ride made him throw up again" Finn reported from the kitchen.

"Hah I told you it was a bad idea" Ratso smiled from the study.

"Do not sass Uncle!" Uncle replied.

"Uncle keep it down Jade finally went to sleep" Jackie begged racing from the study.

"Uncle not making noise" Uncle protested bitterly.

"Yes you are. You know she hasn't been able to get to sleep in days" Jackie reprimanded lightly.

"She has too much energy" Uncle retorted.

"She has pneumonia" Jackie sighed turning to look at her room.

The shop door burst open and Uncles one of a kind vase was knocked from its perch. Jackie dove to catch it and sighing in relief set it down on the counter "its ok Uncle it hasn't broken" Jackie smiled to himself.

"Jackie!!!!! Don't just stand there help Uncle clear study!!!!! We must do reeea-search" Uncle cried out from the doorway.

"What is it Uncle?" Jackie asked as Finn and Ratso entered the room confused.

Uncle turned from the door shamrock in hand "A great evil seeks to destroy the world" He replied darkly tightening his grip on the strange clover shaped jewel as if in fear

………………………….

May or may not be sequel depends how everyone likes it… for those who are wondering about Hak Foo's where about's he is the newest agent of section thirteen working with Agent Tag having found shop keeping to be to boring!!!!

For those who may be confused Temari is Wong's twin sister and the family protégée. She's obsessed with power and adores her grandfather. Apart from Wong her grandfather is the only other family member.


End file.
